Fate
by JustaBabyMonster
Summary: This is yet another AU fic. Brave. This is my own rendition of it with these characters and well, if you know Brave, you know the story. There are some things i kept the same for the story and other things i changed for the AU, but it's pretty much the same as the movie. Just with different characters.


Fate. It's a strange thing that many people think about. They don't see it, and rarely know when they'll find theirs, but some are shown the way.

Some of them like Meteora. See, Meteora is next in line for the throne, and she doesn't really want it. She's explained to her mother over and over, but it never seems to get through. Meteora is adventurous. She's not proper, pure, or even clean most of the time.

Eclipsa, her mother, has kept oddities hidden. Both her own and her daughter's stay hidden from her people. And her husband's too. Eclipsa found a spell when they were young, one to make the monster look human enough to be considered normal. She just wanted her family to be safe. Not be hurt. To be normal in the eyes of others.

Sure, she kept this up for years! Seventeen years by now. But it was getting tiring. As a child, Meteora was easy to convince. She would be told to hide her tail or horns and she would do so happily. Now it takes constant reminders. She's starting to sound like someone that is awfully familiar to a certain princess.

**"A princess does not show her tail in public!"**

**"Horns do not belong on a princess"**

**"A princess does not scratch herself. Much less with claws"**

Meteora rolled her eyes at most of these, but listened. She hid her tail, horns, and claws. But when she was fifteen, she had to become extra careful. She had three sisters. Star, Janna, and Jackie. They were normal. No horns, no tail, and no claws. This only made Meteora wish they had the same troubles she had.

Those three were always getting in trouble. Janna always planned their schemes. Star carried them out, and Jackie got them out of there before anyone could pin it on them.

Now let's go ahead and look before all that. Meteora, about five years old, was standing next to a tent. Her hair in twin ponytails and her tail with a bow on the end. They were away from civilization, so she could be free of her hiding.

Her dad just walked back from hunting. He has had to adapt to a normal way of doing so, no longer only feeding himself. He put a bow next to the tent, tanned skin and brown hair. Red eyes looking to the pale woman that was sitting not to far from there. Meteora took this chance to try and pick up the bow, but seeing as how she was so little and her father was so much bigger, she only manage to get it onto the ground. A laugh coming from her, causing her parents to look to her.

**"Daddy? Please can i try! I wanna try to shoot too!"**

He only laughed and picked her up. Whispering in her pointed ear that she should go look around the target. She jumped down, running to the practice target. And upon finding a tiny bow, she ran back, jumping up and down as she did.

**"Can i can i can i can i can i pleaseee?!"**

**"Why else would i get it for you?"**

After a bit of practice and almost shooting her mother, it was time to go. She was picked up and put onto a horse. Her mother getting on it too.

That's when she saw something jump from a tree and land on the ground. A lizard. But not just any lizard. The septarian of legend. The one that didn't get hurt and wouldn't listen to reason. He wore a tattered red cloth, no one knows what it used to be, but Meteora screamed.

**"Marco..."**

Her father told them to run, fighting off the septarian to keep them safe.

Back to the present, Meteora was laying in bed. Her bow hanging on the wall and a quiver filled with arrows next to it. Her hair was a mess, everywhere and curly. Just as she liked it. She didn't have to change her ears if it stayed like this. Her tail was wrapped around her leg and her horns had ripped her pillow. Claws gripped at the blanket and tore it slightly.

That's when the sound of birds woke her up. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. It wasn't sunrise. Her mother hadn't woken her up.

She smiled and got dressed. Her horns showing and her tail free. She ran through the temple, her claws running along the stone walls as her purple hair flew wildy behind her. She grabbed a chocolate bar and went to the stables. Jumping over the side and landing on a warnicorn with blue hair and diamond shaped eyes.

**"Lets go Glossy!"**

With that the two were off. He ran through the kingdom, going to the gates and running out. Meteora smiled, finally free from all those princess demands. At least for the day.

The two weren't home for hours. She climbed mountains, hunted small animals. The day was perfect.

Riding home was just as fun, but once she got home and went inside dinner was served. Her sisters were playing with their food. It did look gross, but Meteora had a plate of chocolate cupcakes. Her father was telling the story of Marco and how he lost his hand to the septarian. Meteora smirked, having heard this story time and time again. It was legend, after all.

She interrupted the story, saying the next part and scaring her sisters. The three screamed, but her father just looked at her. He wanted to say that part!

The girl sat down, eating one or two of the cupcakes as her parents talked. Her sisters were staring at her plate, wanting what she had. Meteora smirked, sliding it under the table. The three went under the table and started to stuff their faces. Happy that they don't have to eat that gross corn stuff.

**"Meteora, we have something to discuss"**

The room went silent. The triplets excused themselves, running off with as many cupcakes they could carry.

Meteora looked to her mother, scared of what she was going to say.


End file.
